


Memories in the Shadows

by TheRedL4dy



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dark Twist, F/M, Future Character Death, Memory Loss, Moon Legend, New Creation Story, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Original work - Freeform, POV Original Character, Red's World, Reincarnation, Sun Legend, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedL4dy/pseuds/TheRedL4dy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tale of a land forgotten by time and an immortal king as he searches for his lost love. <br/>The mysterious spirit in the shape of a human that maintains no shadow even on the brightest of days.<br/>How do these two find each other again and again throughout their lives.<br/>Memories in the Shadows follows the the tale of a runaway queen, ferocious demons in the night, and the greatest of all thieves... the one that can steal a heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am The Red Lady, but you can call me Red ;)  
> I am posting this story here as well on Fanfiction.net, also if you check out my deviantart (link on profile) I ocassionally post some of my own artwork that goes with this story.

What a demon that man is! He is a horrible creature that is not worthy of even being called a human, a monster or a demon is a more apt title. Yet I love him so… a curse and a blessing this love is. I have lived many lives, maybe more than any woman should, more than any person should. In each life my curse has followed me, haunted me, and has never left me. Though I have been blessed with an ever-lasting cycle of lives, I can never be truly live. For I have never known love, love that is not bound with tricks and deceit. For in each and every lifetime, I fall in love with the same man and it always leads to disaster for me or for the ones I care for, without fail. I can never live I can never be free. My everlasting life itself is the shackles that bind me. Even in death I find no solace for life begins anew for me. This curse it seems to burn my flesh and soul, a love that feels like a burning star. It keeps me bound to this reality, for without this pain I would be nothing more than a dream, a thought from a lunatic, a mass of energy in the cosmos. The pain in my heart, body, and soul is what lets me know that I exist. Without this love though I think I would have succumbed to the pain long ago. I would have let it sweep me a way, till I was nothing. Perhaps I would have gone mad become a psycho-lunatic Many a men dream of having “eternal life,” but it is no joy. This fate is not a gift but a pain given to those who deem themselves great. I once thought I was without compare but how wrong I was. My jealousy grew great and that was my downfall, hatred took root and that was my destruction. I shattered myself in pursuit of unparalleled perfection. Maybe my own self-destruction is what led me here trapped within the swirling vortex of memories and pain. Maybe that is why I choose to forget…


	2. Chapter 1- Sophia's Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduce Sophia! Who is her mysterious employer! What will become of are darling main character!

“You will care for the girl Sophia.”   
The woman spoke had a rich voice, that had a echoing eerie quality that sank deep into your bones. She was dressed in a simple style but richly in blue and black robes. She had a cloak on top that was the deepest black that swallowed the light around it like the night. It bore the image of an eye on top instead of an iris the entire eye was a glowing blue color, with a swirl that came from where the pupil would have been. It had thick lines around it in a black that was slightly lighter than the outer cloak and five eyelashes underneath. The woman herself was pretty but not particularly striking; except for the fact her eyes were gone. Her eye sockets were always open but despite that fact you never got appearance of the raw pink insides, all you saw was endless blackness. She was pale, frail, tall and willowy with blond hair so light it appeared white in the light. She moved with an effortless grace despite her blindness in fact it appeared as if she knew more about what was going on around her than most. By her feet was an albino fox hound. It had pure white fur that went to the palest shade of silver at the end. The fox unlike its master had glowing yellow eyes that watched the proceedings with rapt interest unaware of its own feet (as it was constantly tripping over rocks and things). In its pearly white canine teeth it had a small black bundle of fabric that seemed to wiggle all about. The fox and the woman both turned and faced the third member in the conversation at the same time.   
“You will care for the girl, Sophia” She repeated in her unusual voice.  
Sophia was a woman that was maybe about thirty years of age. She was rather short with raven black hair and eyes. She kept her hair tied back with a brown head scarf. She also wore a simple brown dress and cloak with a small broach holding the cloak together since all the buttons seemed to be missing. It was simple made of green glass and silver in the shape of a cat eye. She had a stubborn glare on her face but in her eyes all you could see was fear.   
“Why should I!” Sophia replied rather harshly “You know I have Julliet to care for and there is nothing in the future I have to look forward to.”  
“That is precisely why you will care for the baby, you know of our rules you cannot keep your child, and therefore this child will be in your care until you see value in the next generation.”  
“But my lady…” Just then it dawned upon her that there was no arguing she was resigned herself to her fate. “But where will we go? The girl is already too recognizable.”  
“Hmm there is nothing we can do about her shadow so you’ll just have to be careful and not hang about in open spaces too long. Her hair of course will grow purplish at the ends so you’ll have to pull it up or cut it. The birthmark is small enough and they are common enough now a days it shouldn’t cause too many questions.”   
“That still doesn’t answer my question. Where will we go?”   
“Geore will be the best option for you I believe. It is far from the capital and also there is a lot of foot traffic in that village it would allow you keep track of the country’s news and most in that village wouldn’t notice two more people.” She replied with calmness despite the irritation at being questioned yet again. “Must I explain everything to you or can you figure out the rest yourself?”  
“Yes ma’am,” Sophia replied in a snipped sarcastic tone, “I think that despite my limited intelligence I can manage this simple task.”


End file.
